A New Direction for Jesse
by Constantly Defying Gravity
Summary: Jesse has found his soulmate in Rachel. He doesnt leave the glee club or betray Rachel.  This story will eventually see Jesse perform with his girlfriend and New Directions at Regionals.


A New Direction for St. Berry

Chapter 1

_This is the way things should always be. _Rachel thought happily, as she stared into the dreamy blue eyes of her boyfriend Jesse.

See things could have turned out differently. She could have settled for Finn, the tall and adorably handsome quarterback; but fate always had a way of intervening. Although Finn and her had dated, he broke the relationship off, with the excuse any high school boy would use to get out of committing to anything: "I need time to find myself"  
_Yeah, right, like I havnt heard that one before_ she thought bitterly.

Anyways, he then realised, after having gone on a date with those hopelessly easy cheerleaders Brittany and Santana, that he had made the worst mistake of his life letting her go. Too little, too late…

She always knew that her star would burn brightly, but never in a million years did she think that she would find her true match. Someone who rivalled her beauty and talent. That was, until the day she met Jesse in the library. Never did the words of Lionel Richie's _Hello, is it me you're looking for? _Have so much meaning. Because for Rachel, Jesse was the one person she had waited her whole entire life to meet.

**Fast forward to the present day. **

As Rachel walked hand in hand with Jesse to the choir room after school, she couldn't help but smile to herself. Jesse was too perfect to be true. Not only was he beautiful and talented, but he actually shared the same hopes and dreams as she did. They could talk for hours on the phone about nothing in particular and she knew she could count on him. He was her soulmate.

"What's so funny?" Jesse said, glancing in her direction.

"Aww it's nothing. Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you, that's all."

"I should be the one to feel lucky," he said, coming to a stop outside the door of the choir room.

He wrapped his arms protectively around her, pulling her in close to his chest.

"You ready to go in and face this madness?" he said.

"Just one more minute" Rachel sighed, snuggling in closer.

Regionals were fast approaching and the whole glee club were in a frenzy. They had to prove themselves, not only to Principal Figgins, but to the whole school in general. They didn't want to be the losers who got slushied in the hallway, or had their picture defaced in the Thunderclap.

However, Rachel felt confident that they would win, and her dream of being a star would be ever so much closer. Jesse had left Vocal Adrenaline and transferred to William McKinley High to join their glee club and be closer to her.  
Without Jesse, Vocal Adrenaline were doomed to failure. That much was certain. Sure they could dance and they had flashy costumes, but without his vocals and showface, they stood no chance of even placing. This thought pleased her tremendously.

"Rachel" Jesse's voice seemed to float around her, not quite penetrating her thoughts.

"Rachel!" This time a little louder.

She reluctantly lifted her head, gazing up into the slightly frustrated face of her boyfriend.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was just thinking…"

"Again?" breaking into a smile. "About what?"

"Well…to be honest, I was just thinking about Regionals. We really have a chance at winning. We will no longer be bottom of the high school food chain. The whole school will finally see us, for the incredibly talented and –might I add- superior people that we are." She said smiling.

Her smile was so optimistic and infectious, that he could not resist smiling too.

"I know." Jesse said.

"Vocal Adrenaline are nothing but soulless automatons. Being here at McKinley has shown me that there is so much more out there for me. I can finally be who I want to be.  
"Did you know, that before I left VA, I overheard Casey and Michael talking. They were saying that I was only good for one thing. And the only reason I got all the solo's was that I was Shelby's favourite and not because I could sing. Can you believe that they nicknamed me Jesse 'Showface' St. James?"

At the mention of this, Rachel could not help but giggle. Not because she found Casey and Michael's backstabbing funny, but because the suggestion that Jesse couldn't sing was clearly ridiculous.

He looked at her quizzically, as he did not intend for this story to be amusing. _Ok, so he thought the Jesse 'Showface' St. James thing was kind of funny, but not the rest._

"It's ok" she explained. "I wasn't laughing at you. It seems to me that Casey and Michael have a slight case of jealousy. The only way they can ease their insecurities is by making you feel bad. Don't worry. You were by far the most talented member of that club. They will be lost without you."

At this, his face seemed to relax. He pulled her into his chest once more.

"I'm so lucky I found you. You're my star"

They stood there locked in their embrace for what felt like eternity. Finally Rachel reluctantly pulled away.

"We're going to be late for rehearsals" she sighed, opening the door to the choir room and leading Jesse inside.


End file.
